The White World
by Art n' Music
Summary: To everyone, white is a calming color. To Penny, white is of isolation and sadness. White stands for evil and pain for that's all that surrounded Penny in the institute she was trapped in. And it still surrounds her after escape. Nothing will change the color white. But what about the white dog? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: White Hell**

White. That's all there is around. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, and white lights. But that's all there is. No furniture decorates the room. All there is is white tile floor, white cushioned walls, a white clock inside the wall with black lines around the edge, and a high, white wall with the one large, white light hanging.

People say that the color white is a great color, standing for things like innocence, the good, and cleanliness. White is the light in the black to find hope. The color white is friendly in the world. But to the girl, who is the only person in the room not blending with the white, it only means false sensation. For behind these six barriers of exclusion are dark, menacing rooms full of equally bad people that do terrible things to innocent lives, mainly to her. They hold large needles that poke and prod the innocent girl, changing her, molding her to their image. Beyond the walls, there is no happiness, no mercy, absolutely no reason to live. The people walk around resolutely through dark hallways of metal littered with doors that lead to even darker rooms with deadly yellow light where the so-called scientists examine her, with tables full of sharp tools that could slice a steel pipe in a second. It's those rooms that nightmares come alive and where Death waits nearby, waiting for his prize to come. The girl each day always comes close to meeting the welcoming person but unfortunately stays far away. So long, she wants the great relief of never waking up so she can escape all the darkness surrounding her, the torture, and the false hope.

But she's not the only one the horrible people experiment on. There are others before and after her that go through a treatment much like hers but the other innocent people are given mercy, for they never last more than a few days. The girl is the only lasting test subject and the evil men's most prized possession.

The girl stuck in the bright, ominous room is thirteen years old. Her head is topped with, what once was ginger; altered red hair that looks like it was dyed with blood, crudely cut to shoulder length. Her eyes used to be brown, but the mean scientists turned them to a bright yellow hawk eye, and her skin is slightly pale from the lack of sunlight and experimenting. Her body is well-developed despite her age, thanks the awful people that tampered with her genetics. They have also changed her to match the selected animals for their abilities. They gave her the reflexes of the great cheetah, the strength of the elephant, the agility of the leopard, and hidden inside her bare hands and feet are sharp claws that can retract like a cat's. They have also tainted her DNA to add some influences that are unnatural. The reason behind that is the leader of the organization wants the perfect weapon to use for his needs. But the man, being a smart man, has a doctor come and check up on the subject so to see if everything is functioning, the door guarded by two to three well-trained guards. But they never check to see if she is all well. They only check to see if their weapon is in top-notch shape and will not turn on them soon. So far, the girl has been going along with all of this and lying to the doctors that she's fine, for soon she _will_ turn on them and escape.

The girl named Penny every day thinks of her past life before being kidnapped, where she lived peacefully with her parents and pet Labrador. No care for the world and feeling free as a bird. Nothing could have foreseen that just one event can change everything about the world. One night, while the father watched the news for anything interesting happening in the outside world, the mother tucked her only daughter to bed. Suddenly, they hear the door slam open with a big crash and the sound of suspicious bangs, spooking everyone in the bedroom. After calming the scared Penny, the mother walks out to check when more bangs are heard and scuffling. Soon, a couple of men with guns rush in and quickly dispatch the barking dog. One of the men snatches the screaming girl and everyone rushes out of the house, some opening up jugs of a foul smelling liquid in the process. Penny tries to claw her way out of the man's grasp and got a glimpse of her mother and father lying on the floor with wide eyes, a small pool of red water nearby. The men pour the liquid all over the house and throw some lit matches they had, quickly lighting Penny's house like a bonfire. That's the last she has seen her parents.

The memory is still fresh in Penny's corrupted mind but it feels like a faint dream compared to the world she lives in now. It's been so long since she's touched the outside world. In fact, the young girl can't remember what the world looked and felt like. It's all a big blur of colors. She longs to see the bright sun and the calming moon the other trapped children talks about. She wants to feel the warmth of life envelop her whole being. To feel free once again instead of a sad creature stuck behind bars of white everywhere. Every day, Penny always ponders on why she, of all people, has to try and endure the excruciating pain that comes. And she is always returned to the white room where her only roommate is the god of death on the other side of the room.

For seven years, Penny went through three stages while living in the human Hell. At first, she brutally resisted everyone from probing deep within her, punching and kicking everyone and screaming her lungs off. After about two years of exile and sedating medicines, she gave up on all hope she had carried for there is no escape of the large prison. The last and most recent stage happens after five years of losing optimism; she has begun something no other person has even dared to do. Penny, using her great memory of the passageways and entrances she has seen and the quick glimpse of a blueprint of the whole prison, she has come up with a plan to run out of the Hell-hole and into the forgotten world of Earth. Now she just needs to wait for the right time.

Looking up at the clock, the girl sees that the time will be soon. She doesn't remember how to read a clock but she was able to remember when food and checkups are, and in about three small ticks, a doctor with three guards will come and leave the door wide open. With the help of her unnatural influence, though she hates to even think about them, and her great agility and smarts, Penny will be free of the pain and will never look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Plan to Escape**

In a room full of beeping controls and littered with screens showing various parts of the institute, a scientist sips on his cup of coffee while watching the trapped kids walk, shout, and lay. He takes a big sigh and gets up, stretching his body awake.

Suddenly, he hears the doors hiss open and he stands to attention at the visitor. In front of him is a man well in his thirties, showing in his tall stature and graying hair that rings around the bottom of his space-black hair and same colored goatee. He wears a simple black suit with a gray collared shirt underneath and a regular black tie with a cat-eye on the folds. The man looks normal enough except for the one large eye that is vivid grass green and the pupil is slit, like a cat's eye. The scientist asks, "Dr. Calico. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to get the papers on the subjects," he says in a sinister, happy tone.

"Ah yes." The scientist picks up a stack of folders and hands them to the Green-eyed Man. He scans through them and grins maliciously. Looking up, the man finds the many screens holding children. "And these are the subjects?"

"Yes. At least, the newer ones."

"Newer ones?" Calico repeats.

"Yes. All the other subjects we tested on didn't survive the process and the ones that did, the power consumed them inside-out a few days later."

"Didn't you try to fix the problem?" he asks, hints of impatience dripping out.

"Yes, many times. But all the results were the same. Death."

"Didn't your friends say that there was one who survived?"

"Oh yes. Number 007." The scientist points at the middle screen where a number seven is on the top-left corner and the girl named Penny lying in one of the corners of the white room, soundlessly sleeping the only peaceful action of the entire building. Dr. Calico grins wide at the sight of her misery that she is showing.

"This girl shows a remarkable sense of endurance and a persistent spirit. No matter what we throw at her, she always comes through."

"Perfect." After examining her, taking note of the blood-red hair and the pale skin underneath the regular white shirt and shorts, the cat-lover asks, "I'm curious, what about her abilities?"

"Next to the powers that belong to a sci-fi movie, she also has some animal attributes that we are most proud of."

"Like?"

Smirking, the scientist says while motioning with his hands, "Imagine the impulse of the cheetah, the strength of an elephant, the magnificent agility of the leopard, and the ferocity of a wolverine all put together in one body. Add the sight of the great hawk and wicked claws of the cat hidden in her hands and feet, and you get the perfect weapon of mass destruction. Is that what you want?"

"Oh, yes. She will be perfect! And I like how most of the attributes are feline. I want her in my copter in one hour."

"Ah, well we could do that, in fact we could have sent her to your organization earlier but, you see, we're having some slight difficulty with where her loyalties lie with."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Calico whispers, losing the smile he had.

Now nervous of what might be in his future, the scientist says, "You know the persistent spirit I told you about? Well, it not only kept her from living but it has kept us from changing her devotion. Apparently, we experimenting on her have made her mind think that we are not to be trusted despite what we gave her."

The cat-lover snarls, "Well aren't you doing something about it?"

"Of course we are sir. But she has become immune to sedates and medicine so we cannot get a control chip in her brain, and any form of mind control has proved inefficient. We started thinking of adding, and you may not like this, the loyal attributes of dogs."

Dr. Calico sneers when he heard of the disgusting word but says, "Well then give it to her! If it will make her loyal to us, so be it. But I want her on the copter by the end of the day."

"That can be arranged, sir." The scientist turns to a table and pushes a glowing red button before saying into an intercom, "Begin the devotion procedure on 007."

"Yes sir," says another scientist on the other end. The first takes his finger off the button and turns to the Green-Eyed Man, who turns and walks away. "Where are you going, sir?"

"To watch the procedure personally," he answers while a black cat with hazel eyes jumps on his shoulder with a meow.

* * *

Penny, lying on the hard white tile, relives her worst nightmares. She has been taken from her family and watches as her only home is burned to a smoldering nothing. The surrounding forest disappears and Penny finds herself screaming and kicking, struggling in the hands of the awful scientists as they lay her on the first metal table where they begin the experimenting on her and the pain. She then goes through every single test everyone did on her until it stops at the most recent one, which happened yesterday. "Make these go away. Please go away," she murmurs to herself, quiet like a mouse.

Suddenly, Penny jerks her eyes open, making the nightmares vanish only to return to a nightmare of white, and finds the camouflaged door shaking a little as the first door opens. She smiles inside but keeps a straight face on, thinking, _Finally._

The last door opens with a hiss and lets in a change of color among the white and five men walk in, confusing the altered girl since there was supposed to be only four that walk in. Three of the men are the usual scientist and guards, wearing armored black suits and round helmets that have feline glass and a cat-eye symbol on their chest and carrying guns, but the last one is a mysterious, tall man with a freaky, green cat eye that gets on Penny's nerves of fear.

The scientist greets, "Hello there 007."

"It's Penny," she blankly says while covering up a tattoo on her arm with the very same numbers.

"You're looking well today."

The girl doesn't respond to his greeting since he is lying, trying to make her feel safe and welcomed, but he is the color white. He's hiding the truth from her.

The black-suited man finally speaks with a firm and commanding, "This is completely unnecessarily, doctor."

_Finally, someone who speaks the truth, _Penny thinks.

The green-eyed man walks up and says, "Come along, girl. You're needed for a certain task."

"You're gonna change me," she plainly says, "make me into something else instead of a person."

The man is taken aback, amazed at her guess. So is the scientist near the door, whose eyes were wide open, showing more of the awful white than hazel and black. He asks, "How'd you know?"

The girl nods her head at the clock and answers, "You people who want to change me always come at the same time. Twenty ticks after the big tick at the top with the small arrow point at the third big tick."

After a shaking of the cat-eyed man's head, he says, "Impressive, my dear. Obviously, you'll need to be taught. Now let's go. We're on a tight schedule."

Penny says, "What if I don't want to go?" while scooting closer to the corner.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Dr. Calico grabs her arm and throws her at the soldiers, who each catch her arms. The girl doesn't shriek but continues to keep a blank expression on.

The spooky man and the scientist walk out of the bright prison, followed by the three soldiers and the captive Penny. They stroll through the dark gray, metal hallways with doors the white room so cleverly hides. All the while, Penny rethinks her plan one more time, checking all possibilities the fine line of success of escape or failure. Nothing impossible pops in her unstable mind.

The small group continues to walk through the facility, going through multiple hallways and passing many rooms, some having screaming on the other end that sends shivers through the girl's body. She would be wondering where they're taking her but she has to focus on her one-second-opening mission for a distraction will surely make her miss her opening.

They stop at an elevator door and the scientist presses a button with an up arrow on it. The altered girl looks around and finds an electrical box placed lazily on the other wall from the elevator, just as planned. After checking to see if the guards, scientist, or especially the cat-man aren't looking in her direction or the box, she concentrates on one of her powers and her pupils start glowing bright green, almost white. Penny sends a thin line of the energy and it burns through the lid, melting the circuits inside. Immediately, all the lights turn dark and the security cams littering the ceilings bow their heads, shutting down. The emergency lights flash on but flicker, showing a befuddled scientist, creepy man, and wary soldiers. "What, in the world, happened?" the scientist asks.

Penny grins inside her head.

The green-eyed man turns to the soldier not holding the girl and orders, "Go check the fuse box."

The soldier complies and walks over to the box. He opens it and a billow of smoke envelops his head. After waving it away, he asks his fellow soldier, "Come help me here."

The soldier holding Penny sighs and walks over to him, leaving the girl with only one soldier. The girl looks at the soldier and sees that he's just looking at attention, not paying any to her. She turns to the two men, whose full attentions are at the fuse box. Here's her opening she's been waiting for so long.

Faster than anyone could anticipate, Penny elbows the soldier's stomach, bucks his head when he bows in pain, steals his gun, and punches him to the other end of the hallway with a broken helmet in two seconds. The scientist and Dr. Calico quickly turn around, hearing all the ruckus, and drops their jaws when they see the girl holding a gun, the soldier discombobulated at the far end of the hall. The soldiers react, too, by flipping around and pointing their gun at the girl but she was faster and already had the stolen gun pointed at them. Before they could decide what to do, Penny pulls the trigger and a laser soars at, not to the soldiers, but the electrical box, crisping all the wires.

Penny runs in and punches the nearest soldier to unconsciousness, breaking the helmet to pieces, and stabs at the last soldier's chest with her elbow again. When he collapses, the girl grabs him by the back, using her hidden claws, and sends him crashing into the two men. With Phase One complete, she throws the gun into the box to make sure it's demolished and runs down the hall toward the door marked stairs.

"She must not escape!" Dr. Calico shouts.

The scientist pushes the knocked out soldier off and quickly makes a grab for the emergency lockdown switch. Nothing happens so he tries again.

"What is taking so long?"

The scientist runs over to the fuse box and says, "She fried everything!"

The green-eyed man growls and grabs a radio, shouting, "All soldiers look for an escaping girl! I want her found and brought to me! NOW!"

Meanwhile, Penny jumps down another flight of stairs when she hears echoing footsteps and shouting. She looks over the railing to find a wave of black-clad soldiers running up toward her. She hurriedly runs to a door on the floor and opens it, accidently squishing another soldier like a bug. Penny isn't aware of her action but rushes down the many hallways, tapping into her cheetah sprint. After going through many corridors, sometimes backtracking to avoid soldiers running after her, she stops at a large, circular room with many entranceways to even more hallways. A second later, each one is filled with rows of armed forces, the front rows pointing their weapons at the girl. "Nowhere to run now," one soldier states.

Fearing that he's right, the escaping girl hastily scans the area for any opens when she looks on the metal floor, remembering the blueprints. She looks back to the soldier who spoke then raises her fists. The soldier shouts, "Fire!" when Penny brings her fist down and cracks the floor, sending a metal wave at everyone and sending them back, a few making wild shots. The floor crumbles around and sends Penny plummeting down about fifteen floors. She gasps painfully when she crashes onto the floor while pieces of metal crashing around her, but the girl quickly gets up and looks around. She finds a vent and a door that might lead to an exit and/or to soldiers. The escapee goes for the vent, jumping on a box and prying it off with her claws then crawls through. She stops at the next vent on the floor and punches it off, making it clang loudly on the far floor, then dropping down as well. This time, she lands on bent legs and hands and finds herself in a room with a large computer and a few other controls, now all dark. But all of that is useless to the girl. She starts running toward the door when it springs open and more soldiers run in with readied weapons. Penny looks around for a back door or another vent to escape but finds no other exit. With no choice, the girl curls her hands to fists and rushes toward the small army guarding the door.

Outside, more soldiers watch the doorway with charged guns. Soon though, they hear screams and shouts behind the closed entranceway along with grunts of pain that doesn't sound like a young girl. One alert soldier walks slowly to the door, reaching for the handle when the wall next to him suddenly shoots out in the shape of one of theirs. He quickly backs up and everyone aims their weapons at the door. Soon, everything goes silent inside the room. The guards stand still, waiting for the door to open. When it does, everyone expects the girl to run out but instead fellow soldier walks out, breaking the formation. The leader asks, "Hey, where's the escapee?"

"She vanished in the commotion. Probably headed to the upper decks," the soldier answers but his voice sounds off, a little high gruff, and the soldier notices the suit is folded at various places. "Why would she head up there?"

The soldier shrugs his shoulders and walks through the crowd, giving the leader a good look at how short the soldier is. He wonders why the girl would go back up then remembers that the computer room doesn't have another way out. He pieces together the puzzle until the solution smacks him and he points his gun at the small man, ordering, "Stop right there."

The soldier stops and slowly turns his head slightly.

"Though you could escape in that disguise?"

"I don't need a disguise to escape, "Penny says in her normal voice before throwing some smoke bombs on the floor, quickly vanishing from view. The soldier starts shooting wildly in the smoke, making the black cloud move around the beams and separate. When the cloud disappears, they don't find the girl anywhere, just a discarded suit with the helmet pointing at them scarily.

Running through a corridor, Penny looks around for the exit she desperately needs. She takes a right at a fork and stops again when another pack of soldiers rushes toward her.

_This is getting tiring,_ the girl thinks.

One soldier stops and points a long tube at her, filled with rope. He pulls the trigger and a large net flies out, unfolding in the air with black tentacles ready to entangle the escapee. She runs to the impatient net and jumps right over, doing a corkscrew before landing in her feet and continues to run. After getting over the shock, the blockade starts firing at her but misses entirely when the altered rogue gracefully dodges all the rays flying at her with the speed of light. When she's close enough to one, Penny grabs the man's wrist and throws him at ten other soldiers, making a perfect strike. She continues to battle the small army with ferocity that should only belong to the feline family. The girl grabs one head and pushes it against the wall, shattering the indestructible helmet completely, then throws him down a hall to halt a barrage before sprinting away.

A couple passages later, Penny quickly slams the door behind her and locks it before the soldiers crash on the door. The girl backs up and charges her eye-lasers to seal the door around the frame. She turns around and finds a super large, dome-shape room with a balcony high up with a metal fence at the edge, and on the floor across from the escapee is a door. _The door that will transport Penny out of this deathtrap_. Her figure brightens when she founds savior and she quickly runs to it, making loud echoes from her bare feet. When the girl reaches the only exit in the facility, she tries pushing against it to make it open but the door doesn't budge, even with all of her enhanced strength. Pulling the door reveals the same results. Her hope starts shrinking as the escapee realizes the only exit in the entire building is cleverly locked from the outside. She pounds on the metal door desperately, denting it outward multiple times but doesn't break open. The escapee walks back to the middle of the room and gets ready to break through the wall and test her indestructibility, when a bone-chilling voice halts her action, "Hold it right there, girl!"

Penny slowly turns around to find practically every soldier in the room pointing their guns at her, illuminating her body with their red lasers. Even more soldiers are seen on the balcony with the green-eyed man holding onto the railing and staring at her with triumph. The girl looks around and finds a box with a wire extending into the wall. On the floor is a line that seems to hide something softly glowing orange. She sends another laser at the box, short-circuiting it. The floor splits apart, moving Penny away from the army and lets a steaming hot pool of lava bubble and illuminate the whole room with orange light and stifling heat. On the other side of the lava trap, Dr. Calico says, "That was a bold move you made back there. In fact, I have to congratulate you for being able to make it this far! You would make a great soldier."

"You mean a weapon?" Penny corrects him.

Dr. Calico slits his eyes at the girl.

"I know all about your plans. You and the scientist only changed me so you can have the ultimate weapon of mass destruction."

The cat-lover strokes his goatee and says, "I may have underestimated you. Yes, we were making you a weapon, but now I see that you hold a greatness that completely overpowers all of my best men. It was wrong of me to keep you locked up like an animal. If you come with us, I will assure you that you will have all your needs taken care of with a snap of a finger. So what do you say, number 007?"

His proposition sounds honest, enough that Penny wants to return to the creepy man, but she knows that he is manipulating her. He's just going to throw her back in the cell full of nothing. He'll take her back to the horror the girl was escaping from in the first place. The man is the color white. She wants nothing to do with that disgusting and atrocious color.

"No. You'll just throw me back and prod me even more. All I want is to go out and see the magnificent world out there." She turns around and bangs on the door even more. All the soldiers ready their weapons but the green-eyed man orders, "Hold fire!"

The statement catches the escapee's attention and she turns back around.

"Why would you want to go out to that filthy world?" Calico asks.

"it may be unclean but it's better than in this horrible Hell.

"This isn't a Hell. It's a sanctuary!"

"Sanctuary?" Penny repeats.

"Yes! We brought you here so you won't have to go through the horrors that are out there. Without us, you would have not survived long in the real world."

"If this was a sanctuary then why was in so much pain for seven years?"

"So to get you ready for the world. When you were, I was going to take you to my home and help me on my objectives. I was actually helping you when I had the scientist alter your DNA. So, in a way, you kind of owe me now, number 007."

Penny looks away from the green-eyed man, wondering if what he said was true. He only kidnapped her to protect her from the world out there. If it was so horrible then why do the other kids want to get out as much as she wants to? Maybe the creepy man is just messing with her like last time. Maybe the world is actually as she dreams it to be. She is so close to escape now, she can't just give up.

The escapee turns back to Dr. Calico with a determined face and says, "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with you, _Dr. Calico_."

The cat-lover grips the railing harder and clenches his teeth in anger while rage boils inside his eyes.

"And the name is Penny." She extends her claws and sinks them into the metal door, pulling so hard her arms would have popped right out of their sockets.

While the door is slowly pulled out of the frame, Dr. Calico orders, "Stop her!" and the soldiers start firing at the girl. A few lasers hit the escapee but nothing seems to happen. She finally rips the door off its hinges and throws it at the army, knocking a few soldiers off the feet.

Penny turns and super sprints out into the world for the first time in years. At first, tall trees with large leaves cover the light and sends shadows everywhere. Tall grass whips her legs and she pushes bushes out of the way toward a yellow light. Soon, she runs into the light and slows to a stop when she nears the edge that leads to frothing water crashing into the rock. The escapee turns her head up to the air and stares into the bright blue and white-polka-dotted ceiling of the world, except the ceiling doesn't look very solid. In fact, it looks like you can walk right through the top. Penny grins for the first time in seven years and shouts a hearty laugh into the bright sun, relieved to be out of all her pain and misery in the building. She is free, free from the evil people. Free to explore the world to her desires. She can now live her life the way she wants it and won't have to worry about needles or any other experiment equipment. Penny is free at last.

When she's done celebrating her long-lasting victory, Penny hears shouts of the soldiers running in her direction. She turns around and waits for them to appear. Why they do, the soldiers stop at the edge of the jungle and stares at the grinning girl in front of them. She raises her hand and waves mockingly while saying, "Bye-bye." And before the soldiers' very eyes, Penny tips her body and falls down into the dark blue sea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hidden World Revealed**

The dazzling full moon slowly crawls across the dark sky of the night time that's riddled with white dots, illuminating the expanding beach with the glowing ocean crashing onto the tiny pebbles in a rhythmic melody. The small critters scurries around the sands for scraps while keeping a wary eye for enemies of their kind. Unlike the daytime, Mother Nature completely takes over the beaches and nearby mossy rocks with sleeping barnacles on it. Nothing can destroy the beauty Nature puts on, even though a smelly man wearing a worn out trench coat and jeans with greasy hair sits at the base of the beach where sand meets asphalt. That is, until new waves crash around the surface and a girl quickly claws her way out of the freezing, salty water, scaring the hobo. After Penny escapes the clingy ocean, she tries to get on her feet but falls to all four and vomits out some salt water that's gotten into her system. When she's done coughing out disgusting water, the girl unsteadily gets up, making her clothes cling tightly on her curved body, and she mutters, "Man, now I know how cats feel about water. I am never going back to that suffocating pool ever again."

She lies on her back and takes a couple large breaths to calm her hysteric heart and mind. After a few minutes, the rogue sits up and stares up to the different colored sky. The last time she saw it, the sky was a bright yellow with puffy white, floating cotton balls with the happy yellow sun that shines and warms her entire being. Now, it's black, maybe a really dark blue, full of dots that sparkle and twinkle beautifully. The moon above her, like the sun, shines its white-blue light everywhere, sending a mellow influence into Penny's warped mind. She closes her eyes and smiles, taking a deep breath of the salty, fresh air. She sighs blissfully and whispers, "I'm free."

The girl stays on the beach longer, taking deep breaths while listening at the nightly birds that chirp their heavenly songs, the crashing waves adding to the melody. She feels like staying right on the spot and sleeping for who-knows-how-long, but the thrill of exploring eliminates all sleep and she gets up and turns around, finding the hobo and a road that should lead to somewhere.

Meanwhile, the homeless person stares at the girl with interest, particularly her chest area, and he wolf-whistles at her. She turns to the man with a puzzled look, wondering why a stranger is whistling at her. She doesn't have anything that could be interesting.

The escapee decides to ignore the man and she walks up to the road, looking both ways for anything that could be exciting. After awhile, with her hawk-eye vision, she spots a faint light to her right and a few rectangles sticking out to the sky. She grins and starts sprinting toward the place.

After a couple of minutes, Penny slows down when she nears the entrance of the place with a big smile. In front of her, bright yellow light hangs up in the air and people everywhere walk around. She strolls across the edge of the buildings to a smaller passageway and slowly heads to the light, her exhilaration bursting everywhere. She stops behind a dumpster and tries to calm her thumping heart again, but instead of fear its thrill. She's going to see new buildings instead of the same experimenting rooms and people that don't want to poke and prod her with large needles like the horrible scientists.

But Penny needs to keep her composure. She doesn't want to make a bad impression. The people might get scared and bring her back. Once she calms her heart a little, the altered girl gets up and walks into the bright light, momentarily blinding her sharpened eyes. She instantly moves a hand in front of them and stops to clear the vision. Once the girl's used to the glow, Penny slowly moves her hand away and gapes at the wondrous sight in front of her.

Tall towers covered in glass rise up, reaching to the inky sky full of white dots and surrounding smaller buildings that smell really, really good and some others smell seriously sickening. Tall posts are seen everywhere, shining the same yellow lights on the ground. Small machines move across the rocky ground, shining a white light and showing actual people inside the machines. Above all, people of all shape and size walk around, talking and shouting fearlessly. They all look so happy compared to Penny. Happiness she wants to feel in her life.

Penny continues walking around, admiring all the buildings and people and machines surrounding her that she didn't notice she walks right into the street where the machines drive around. Penny hears a honk come from her side and she turns to see one of the moving objects barreling toward her. She quickly jumps out of the way and watches it rush past when another machine comes, the lights illuminating the girl's frightened face. She moves to the side, the body centimeters from her body, and runs away only to meet with a large metal beast. Thinking quickly, the altered girl ducks and watches the machine roll above her. She spots pipes and springs on the belly for a second and wonders what they do in a self-moving contraption. Once Penny sees the black sky, now tinted with a faint orange color, she quickly gets back on her feet and runs in a direction away from the machines but she stops when a few of them quickly stop and block her path while more stops behind her. Soon, Penny looks around at all the weird objects surrounding her and the large crowd starting to form on the outside, all wondering why the machines went crazy. They spot Penny in the middle of the whole commotion and starts chattering about their theories. A few of them take snapshots of the girl and shows them to their friends excitedly. Penny stares at the crowd, wondering what to do to get pass the awkward stage, so she smiles and waves shyly at them.

Suddenly, sirens echo in the air and more machines on wheels appear, these having white and blue on them. The altered girl starts shivering from the white and she takes a step back while the objects stop in front of her. The sides swing open and people in similar outfits rush out, using the machines as cover while they aim a hand-held gun. One of them shouts, "Don't move! Put your hands in the air!"

A confused Penny looks at the adults wearing suits, wondering what she did to provoke them.

"I said put your hands up!" he shouts again.

The girl slowly puts her hands up to her shoulders so to appease them. The people holding the guns are starting to scare her. Right now, she just wants to leave the area and return later, maybe when it's light outside.

One of the covered people walks around the machine and heads closer to the girl. Penny takes a few steps back from the gun pointed at her in fear and she starts to get a suspicious idea of what they are here for.

The person that walked up to her says, "Okay miss, don't be scared. We're just going to take you back home."

The altered girl immediately thinks of the horrible facility and she says, "No. I'm not going back!" and runs away from the man who shouts, "Stop!"

The girl runs across one of the machines and plows through the crowd, quickly escaping the people that want to return her to the Hell place. Penny continues to run under the neon lights of the signs and orange glow of the posts; looking for a place she can hide from the people that want to capture her. Suddenly, another one of the white machines appears in front of her so she jumps over it out of instinct and continues running. More drive up and chase the girl, their sirens wailing loudly and hurting Penny's sensitive ears, until she takes a small passageway to a different street and accidentally spooking some women. Penny turns to another road but stops when she sees a red and blue glow on top of more white contraptions. The girl looks around and ducks into a nearby alley just as the scary rides whisks past her. She starts breathing hard from the fear she had earlier, feeling safer now, while the sirens slowly diminish. Feeling the coast is clear, the girl was about to walk out of the alley when a voice from behind asks, "Well well, what do we have here?"

Frightened again, Penny turns around and sees another grimy person grinning and showing a few gaps in his mouth. "A cute little girl has walked into our home, gentlemen."

Slowly, more dirty people walk out, all having the same mischievous smirk on their faces. A few of them chuckle as they walk closer to the girl, who tries to make a break for the exit. She doesn't get far when two more appear in front of her and closing the only exit. Penny turns back to the leader, who takes out a switchblade from his coat pocket. He growls, "Why don't we have some fun, shall we?"

The men behind Penny grab her arms to hold her still while the leader walks closer with his blade pointed at her face. She nervously says, "I-I don't want to hurt you."

In answer, everyone laughs their heads off at the girl's frightened but courageous statement. "Oh, that's nice. We always like a good joke before the fun starts," the first man says. "But now that that's done, why don't we get to business, gorgeous."

Penny tries to escape without using the super strength but her captors have a strong grip on her lean arms. Soon, the stained blade that looks suspiciously like blood touches her cheek and, with no choice, she taps into her power and throws the men onto the leader. Everyone stares at the dog-pile in shock and the buried leader shouts, "Get her!"

After getting over from the stun, the nearest men charge at the girl with growls but the she just beats them back. Soon, all the goons try to get their hands on her only to be punched away by the little girl. Penny ducks one time and walks backwards into the alley instead of out before throwing a dirty man away. Tired of being humiliated, two of the hobos pull out guns front the coats, one being the leader with a black eye now, and point it at the abnormally strong girl. She turns and gasps when she sees the guns and tries to make a run only to find a wall. The goons start firing their pistols but Penny dodges them as best as she can before using her claws to climb up over. When she reaches the top, a bullet flies and grazes her upper arm only to bounce off. Another bullet gets her leg and the sudden force makes her leg collapse then she falls over and crash onto a few trash cans, denting them to unrecognizable shapes. She collapses on the ground and starts taking strained gasps from all the pain all over her body. The girl gets up and crawls toward the corner of the alleyway. While the throbbing pain slowly dulls to an ache, her gasps become deep breathing and her hysteric mind clears so she can think of what happened tonight. It isn't what she was expecting. Instead of all the nice attributes she thought the people outside of the facility had, they instead surrounded her with deadly machines, pointed their guns at her for no reason, and even fired at her despite wanting some happiness and wanting to live a life. She thinks, _I don't believe it. Dr. Calico was right. The world here is awful._ Now her breathing turns into quiet sobs as the reality she so wished for hits her unbalanced head. Right now, she wants some comfort from something or someone. She wants someone to help her get through the life changing night so much she was pondering on returning to the cat-lover but quickly gets rid of the idea. _The world is as bad as the facility. They're both nasty. The world is full of nothing but white. That horrible white! _"The color I will never escape," Penny sobs, laying her head against the metal can.

Penny doesn't know how much time has passed but the whisking machines out of the alley reduce and the amount of people comes close to no one when her sobs stop and her eyes start drooping. Wanting some relief, she lets them close and her body relaxes as she is brought to dreamland, the only haven for Penny.


End file.
